


Restaurant Shenanigans

by PvtSnail



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Smut, bottles breaking, little bit of fluff in the beginning, top!scylla, wine cellar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: Raelle and Scylla both work at Salem, a very understaffed Bar & Restaurant
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Restaurant Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> eheh smut, I- sorry for those who know me skskflsj

It had probably been about three or so hours since Raelle had water, she’d been working practically all day, opting to come in for lunch shift because one of the other servers had to drop out unexpectedly. To make matters worse Abigail had dibs on the front section of the restaurant, and when Tally came in she was crying over her ex, and begged for the side wall. Raelle had sighed, taking one look at the mess that was Tally, and nodded wanting to cry as she looked at the outside deck and all it’s stairs. 

So after about three hours into the dinner shift she managed to snag three minutes to herself down in the supply room. Raelle slumped down on a case of cherries and rubbed her face with her hands, wincing at the throbbing of her feet. 

“Oh, sorry, I was just looking for the limes!” Raelle snapped her head up, and there right before her was Scylla, her girlfriend; A short, slender brunette with deep blue ocean eyes that could make you do just about anything. In fact, they already had Raelle running down to the stock room on more than just one occasion to grab her whiskey, or vodka on a busy night.

“Limes? Really Scyl? Limes are in the deep freeze, you should know that.” Scylla rolled her eyes, moving away from leaning against the doorway and entering into the small room.

Scylla took one look at the exhaustion all over Raelle’s face and frowned.

“They work you too hard.” 

“Pays the bills.” Raelle replied, and then with an afterthought added: “Barely.” 

Scylla kneeled down, moving to tuck a stray strand of hair that had fallen out of Raelle’s once tight braids, to behind her ear. Raelle closed her eyes and sighed, slumping her shoulders as Scylla quickly started fixing Raelle’s hair.

“How long do you think you’ve got?” 

“I asked Glory to skip me on rotation for a bit, and Abigail was more than willing to pick up some extra tables.” Raelle breathed in deep, she opened her eyes to stare at Scylla’s, which were knit in concentration as her fingers continued trying to salvage all the flyaways. 

It was quiet for a long moment, Scylla finishing up her work, grabbing a hold of Raelle’s chin with two fingers, moving her head to the side, this way and that, inspecting her work. 

“Looks better.” Scylla murmured, running her thumb gently against Raelle’s scar before releasing her from her grip.

“Thanks Scyl.”

“Can’t have our best server looking like they haven’t slept in days.”

Raelle chuckled and went to stand, seeing black dots at the edge of her vision she swayed, stumbling slightly into Scylla’s arms with a sharp in-take of air.

“Woah, woah, it’s okay, I gotcha.” Scylla quickly spat, holding Raelle tightly in her arms as she steadied herself.

Raelle kept her hands on Scylla’s shoulders, widening her eyes and blinking quickly as she righted herself.

“Sorry-”

“How long have they worked you today Rae?” 

“Lunch shift.” Raelle responded, and Scylla shook her head.

“You got a break right?” When Raelle didn’t answer Scylla narrowed her eyes, pure fire and anger behind them. Scylla’s grip on Raelle tightened and forced herself to relax before pulling away, looking around the storeroom.

“Come with me.” She grabbed Raelle’s hand and entered the deep freezer, grabbing a lime and an orange. They then went up through the kitchen together and Scylla sat Raelle outside the building where she could hide for just a little longer.

Raelle went to protest as she was sat down but Scylla gave her a look that kept her in place. Scylla told her she’d be right back and ran into the building, leaving Raelle alone to stare at the almost fully set sun. She sighed once more and started stretching out her tired muscles, hoping to loosen them up a bit before she’d inevitably have to get back to work. 

After what felt like maybe ten, fifteen minutes Scylla came bursting through the back door, a cup in hand and a wet rag. She looked annoyed but sat down next to Raelle, shoving the cup in her hand.

“Drink.” Was all she said and Raelle looked down. Inside the cup was pulp, and a squeezed orange, she raised her eyebrow and risked a look at Scylla whose face was sporting a look of “free blush.” 

She pressed the rim of the cup to her lips and took a small sip, feeling as the cold water went down her throat, and eventually stirred her stomach awake again. It was like tasting water for the first time, she quickly downed the glass in front of Scylla, who nodded her approval and took out the orange shoving it towards Raelle’s mouth.

“Chew on this for a bit.” Raelle nodded and did as she was told, watching as Scylla took her wet rag and pressed it against Raelle’s forehead, dabbing it slightly, trying to soak up the sweat that had collected before grabbing Raelle’s hand, replacing hers. 

Raelle took the hint and held the rag, carefully watching Scylla as she continued chewing on the orange. 

“I got you twenty minutes.” 

They both perked up at the sound of the back door opening, and out came Tally with a to-go bag in her hand. Raelle cocked her head curiously as she met Tally’s quick wink. Scylla stood grabbing the bag and said her thanks before walking back towards Raelle, a smirk on her face.

“What?” Raelle started, as she watched Scylla waggle her eyebrows.

“You haven’t eaten anything, so I asked the kitchen to whip up somethin real quick.” Scylla explained, and tossed the bag onto Raelle’s lap. 

Raelle looked at Scylla for just a second longer before opening the container and finding chicken tenders and fries with ketchup on the side. She looked back up at Scylla, mouth watering and a giant, wide smile on her face. 

“You did not.”

“Did too.” Scylla winked and Raelle dug in, eating like a wild animal, hands greasy from the oils of the chicken. 

Raelle was practically moaning over her food, she felt like she hadn’t eaten in days, all the while Scylla stood, a small smile on her face and amused eyes as she watched Raelle eat. Pausing in her eating she looked up at Scylla once more, motioning for her to sit down. 

“I can’t, I gotta head back in or else Izadora is gonna have my head.” Scylla didn’t miss the way Raelle immediately looked upset, but she nodded a small frown dancing on her lips.

“Not even for just one fry?” Scylla bit her lip, looking at the puppy dog eyes that Raelle was flashing her. She took a quick glance at her watch, maybe she could stretch her “lime run” for another five or so minutes.

“Alright, fine, but only one fry.” 

Her heart clenched at the sight of Raelle’s smile, beaming up at her like she just gave her the whole damn world.

Five minutes turned into the full twenty, and when there was one fry left they both reached out to eat it, their hands bumping and knocking the small basket over. Both girls jumped to the ground, almost knocking heads as they both tried to clean it up.

“Oh shit-”

“Fuck sorry-”

They stopped, looking up at each other from their position on the ground and started laughing, when they stood up again Raelle looked around for a napkin, the grease on her fingers making her hands feel uncomfortable.

“Here.” Scylla said, grabbing Raelle’s hand and sucking a digit into her mouth. Raelle had to stop herself from gasping out as the feel of Scylla’s tongue against the pad of her finger. 

She let go with a small  _ pop _ and reached into her back pocket where a napkin was stored, effectively wiping the smear of saliva off her fingers. Raelle shuddered when Scylla made eye contact with her again.

“Think that’ll keep you energized for a few more hours?” Raelle swallowed thickly, before working up the courage. 

She walked over to Scylla, determination and desire taking over as she walked her towards the building, only stopping when the other girl’s back hit the wall. She put her arm at the side of Scylla’s head, looking at the girl up and down, both breathing the same air.

“Wine Cellar?” Raelle breathed and Scylla nodded in agreement the two unable to hold back from their need to touch the other.

Hands fisted in hair, and hands clutched hips harshly, lips met and tongues explored as the two groaned into each other. Raelle pulled away, gripping Scylla’s hair and pulling her away from her mouth as she tried to continue the kiss, a frustrated whine leaving soft lips. 

Raelle tsked, moving her lips to Scylla’s jaw, worshipping it as she trailed along it, teeth gently scraping their way to the soft bit of skin right behind the ear. 

“Rae.” Scylla moaned and Raelle’s hand clenched again, fingers digging into Scylla’s hip leaving a bruise.

“Keep that up.” Raelle moved to Scylla’s neck, eliciting another long moan that Raelle could feel in her bones.

“And I’ll take you right here.” Scylla’s breath hitched and she pawed at Raelle’s arms, huffing out her frustration before deciding to take matters into her own hands.

Scylla grabbed Raelle’s shoulders and pushed her off, quickly turning her over and slamming her against the building, immediately planting her lips against Raelle’s, preening at the attention of Raelle’s fingers in her hair once more.

“I’m helping you, not the other way around.” Scylla murmured as she pulled away, her hands slid down to behind Raelle’s thighs, jolting them slightly. Raelle jumped up and Scylla caught her as the girl wrapped her legs around Scylla’s front. 

She pushed the door in and carried the pair back into the wine cellar. It was far enough away from the main facilities that it was rarely visited, and their patrons hardly ever wanted the wines stored in the room. 

When they entered, Scylla kicked the door shut, searching with her right hand for the lock, as Raelle began to nibble on her neck.

“They’re gonna hate us.” Raelle mumbled.

“Does it look like I fucking care?” Scylla retorted, setting Raelle on the rickety table in the room. Scylla started undoing the buttons on her shirt as Raelle quickly pulled her own plain black shirt up and over her head. 

Scylla stopped and looked Raelle up and down, forgetting her own clothes and moving to push Raelle against the table. Hands desperately tugged on Scylla’s clothes as their kiss deepened once more, the table groaning against their weight. 

“Please.” Raelle cried as Scylla sucked along her neck, claiming it for herself, and she moved her thigh in between Raelle’s, letting the girl grind up into it. Raelle’s ears burned hot, as she panted, feeling a spike of pleasure run through her.

“Oh.” Scylla smirked, hands moving to Raelle’s breast, letting the sounds of Raelle coming undone guide her.

“Yeah?” Scylla breathed, coming up to Raelle’s ear once more, taking the lobe between her teeth and tugging. Raelle groaned out, her thrusts becoming more sporadic.

“Can’t believe you’re getting off like this and I’ve barely touched you.” Scylla praised, laughing at Raelle’s inability to retort, her breaths one big mess of pants and whines. 

“Please-pl-” Raelle tried, one long draw causing her to cry out.

“Need, you. Now.” Raelle sighed out, struggling to keep herself calm as a hand pulled as her hair, tugging their mouths against each other once again for a softer kiss, before breaking away. 

Scylla pressed her lips to the column of Raelle’s throat, slowly moving to her clavicle, in between the valley of her breasts and along her soft stomach, reaching just at the edge of her waistline. She looked up at Raelle, eyebrows asking a silent question. Raelle nodded and Scylla undid the button, slowly tugging off Raelle’s work jeans down her legs and then her underwear.

Scylla climbed back up onto Raelle, ignoring the groan of the table and the naked girl lying on it as she kissed back up, a hand trailing against an exposed thigh. Raelle tried to buck her hips but Scylla held them down firmly.

“Uh uh, need permission first.” Scylla smirked, slowly moving her hand where Raelle wanted it most, hovering, not quite touching just yet. 

“Fuck, that’s-” Raelle groaned out, trying to take a breath as Scylla sucked the junction of her shoulder and neck.

“I need to hear a yes baby.” 

“Fuck, Scyl, yes. Yes yes yes, please-” Scylla thrusted her fingers in, causing Raelle to choke on her breath at the feeling. Her hands immediately flew up to touch Scylla’s chest, but she was quicker, and grabbed them, throwing them hard against the table, knocking over a cache of wine as she pinned it there.

“Fuck.” They both groaned out, and Scylla moved her mouth to Raelle’s breast, taking her nipple between her teeth gently.

Raelle cried out as Scylla pressed her thumb against her clit, starting slow circles in tandem with her rhythm. 

“Wish you-” A grunt.

“Wish you had your-” Scylla curled her fingers against the familiar ridge, finding that one spot that always made Raelle scream.

“Your strap.” Scylla smirked, looking up from between Raelle’s breasts and slowly hovering her lips over Raelle’s.

“Didn’t know I’d be fucking you in the damn basement today baby.” Scylla kissed her cheek, humming at the way Raelle clenched against her fingers.

Raelle closed her eyes as another finger was added, trying to desperately muffle her scream, because even if they were far away, anyone could be down in the bottom level right now. She felt Scylla’s hand start to stop, and she panicked, eyes flying open.

“Wait no-”

“Keep your eyes on me when I’m fucking you.” Scylla spat, her eyes blown out, Raelle nodded and wanted to cry as Scylla’s hand left her heat, only to let out a long and lewd moan as a warm mouth and wet tongue started working her clit, hands thrusting harsh, Scylla throwing her weight into it.

Raelle’s hips bucked wildly, the table creaked and groaned in time with Raelle, barely able to handle much more, the wine cases next to them rattling with each little thrust, and Scylla’s name filling the room in between moans. 

A final thrust and Raelle cried out, her body seizing up, thighs squeezing against Scylla’s head as she came undone, and Scylla kept working her, coaxing each sensation to stay a little longer as Raelle ascended. Her hands felt like they were about to fall off, her arms were too heavy, and her thighs kept shaking.

Scylla watched with a smile as she took in Raelle’s scrunched up face. Waiting for her to nod her head before she removed her hand and climbed back up Raelle, popping her fingers into her mouth as Raelle watched her. 

“Your turn.” Raelle smirked, and went to quickly change their positions, unable to hear Scylla’s warning as the table creaked and a leg gave out. 

The remaining crates on the table came crashing to the ground with them, wine soaked Scylla’s clothes, and Raelle’s skin, both groaning from hitting the ground too hard. 

After they recovered they looked around them, seeing glass and wine on the floor, and the broken table. Once their eyes met again the pair laughed so hard their ribs hurt. 

“I can’t- I can’t believe we broke the table.” Scylla giggled, and Raelle pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Wanna see what else we could break?” Raelle winked, and Scylla rolled her eyes.

“We need to go back to work, take you home tonight?” Scylla suggested, and Raelle nodded, the pair laughing once more at the state of the room around them. 

About an hour after they returned to their stations a loud yell could be heard, and out came a storming Anacostia, their on-duty manager of the day. 

“What the HELL happened in the cellar room?” 


End file.
